Watching our lives in a cinema
by Badass Nightcore
Summary: Lottie Hycliff is a 17 year old fan of the anime series D Gray Man and wishes to watch the show together with her favourite characters. Watch as her wish is granted and how she survives being in a room with both the exorcists and Noahs. Will she survive it?
1. Where the hell are we?

**DISCLAMER** : I do not own any of the characters except from my OC!  
I apologise in advance about my spelling and English.

Chapter One – Where the hell are we?

I guess I should introduce myself, as I am going to be the narrator of this story.

My name is Lottie Hycliff and I am 17 years old and a massive anime fan: I love Naruto, One Piece, Shugo Chara etc. But most of all I love D Grey Man! Allen Walker is my anime crush, along with Tyki Mikk (He's so hot). My biggest wish is to be in one of those Fanfictions where you end up in the anime or manga and you can play a part in the story. But being realistic, that will never happen because it's just make belief and fiction.

I would also not do much except probably sit on the side and watch them play around, and maybe mess around with the plot a bit. Because we all know (if you read fanfiction that is) that if you mess the plot around you end up changing everything, and in the end, you have no clue with what's going on.

Anyway, you are probably thinking, what the hell has this person got to do with this story and how does she fit in.

Well I'll tell you.

It was a Sunday Morning and one of the hottest days in July, and I was just coming back from getting my groceries from the local market, when as I was walking up the stairs to my condo I tripped. I tripped that was all, but it ended up with me finding myself in a room covered in shadows staring at a man in a black cape covering his face, with only his glowing red eyes showing. Kind of reminded me of a cat. He also had a huge scythe with him covered in red dripping stuff (I'm guessing blood, but at the time I just ignored it) which clued me in on to who he was.

"Death" I squeaked, staring into his none existent face. Sweat started to cling to me as I realised that bringing attention to myself was probably a big mistake, and I should get up and run away as fast as I could. But that brought another big problem. There was no doors or windows, only walls.

"Mrs Hycliff, I assume" was all Death returned.

"I am here to offer you a chose and a second chance if you take it." Without waiting for me to reply Death just carried on.

"After your unfortunate accident, of falling down the stairs, I have decided to give you one chance and a wish. You may decide where you want to go for your second life and how you wish it to turn out."

Did I just hear right, or was I getting a second chance at life and a wish?

I didn't really want to live my life all over again and I wanted some adventure this time, so I thought of all the fanfiction I had read. Specifically, the ones where the characters got to watch their own show and give their input in it.

I decided then and there that would be my wish. The only problem was asking Death if this was possible and if I was able to have all the characters I wanted in one room and watch all the episodes of D Grey Man with me.

"That is possible" Death spoke up.

"Huh" was my intelligent reply. Did Death just read my mind or…

Cutting me off Death said "You where mumbling out load. But yes, it is possible for that to happen and it will be very enjoyable for me. Is that you wish?"

"Yes" Oh my God, it was finally happening. No longer will my wish be fiction or a dream. It was finally coming true.

The room suddenly glowed and I felt as if I was falling for who knows how long, till I fell into a seat.

"Where the fuck am I" was the first thing I said as I got a good look at the room I was in.

It had grey marble walls with lights on the wall and a never-ending ceiling. The room was full of seats and tables which were covered with food and sweets. In all honestly it looked like a cinema with a few upgrades. I started looking around the room to see if there was anything to give me a cue to where I was. After 30 minutes of searching I had found nothing except an envelope addressed to me.

Opening it read:

'Dear Mrs Hycliff,

I have granted you, your wish of watching D Grey Man with the characters.

Below is a list of names that you may tick of who you want to be there.

I would also like to note that this is a one-time thing and that there will be no going back from now, so choose wisely.

Yours Sincerely

Death'

Looking at the list I ticked of the following characters:

Black Order:

Allen Walker, Lenalee Lee, Komui Lee, Johnny Gill, Cross Marian, Lavi, Bookman, Yu Kanda, Noise Marie, Arystar Krory, Miranda Lotto, Klaud Nine, Winters Socalo, Bak Chang, Link

Noah:

The Earl, Tyki Mikk, Sheril Kamelot, Wisely Kamelot, Road Kamelot, Jasdero, Devit, Lulu Bell.

Other:

Mana and Nea D Campbell.

Looking at the list I double checked that I had everyone that I wanted and placed it back in the envelope. I then posted it through the letter box I found earlier and waited. And waited. And waited. Till suddenly there was a pop and I found myself looking at a pile of people.

"What's going on"

"Where are we"

"Exorcists"

"gyaaah it's the Noah"

"Moyashi get off me!"

"It's Allen. N."

"KOMUI was this another one of your experiments?"

"Allen~"

"Excuse me" I spoke out.

"I bet this is your fault"

"Lavi put your hammer away"

Getting annoyed that they weren't listening to me, I stood up on a table and yelled "SHUT UP!"

Quickly they quietened down and all looked at me.

"Now that you are all listening. I will be able to tell you what's going on. Now first of all it is my fault that you are here so."

"Why bring us here then!?" Yelled Kanda interrupting me.

"Well if you shut up then I will be able to tell you."

"Haha Yuu-chan just got told off"

"I will kill you if you call me that again"

"Now before I was interrupted I was going to say that we are about to watch your lives as a TV show and what has been happening up till this point. I may also show you a bit of the future if you are good. Now if you could please sit down so we may start watching."

Thankfully they all listened to me and sat down on some seat.

I found the remote and pressed play.

 **AUTHORS NOTES :**

Thankyou for reading.

All comments will be appreciated.

I will be posting episodes one soon and I am sorry if this was poorly written.

WORDS:1195


	2. Redone Chapter 1

**My summary doesnt seem to want the correct title for the anime. Sorry that it says ey-man and not -Man. I have tried changing it and it doesn't seem to want to change. If anyone knows why this is please PM or comment.**

 **DISCLAMER** : I do not own any of the characters except from my OC!  
I apologise in advance about my spelling and English.

This is a rewrite of chapter one. I have corrected my spelling and added more context. It is not perfect, but it is better.

Chapter One – Where the hell are we?

Hi, my name is Lottie Hycliff and I am the Narrator of this story.

I have been a big fan of anime and manga since I was a young child and love re-watching my favourite episodes and series. One of my favourite anime is -Man and I've watched it over 10 times now. Allen and Tyki are in my top 10 anime crushes, with Kanda further along the list.

Along with watching anime, I love reading the fan fictions about them. Sometimes I prefer the plots over the actual anime and binge read them.

Some of my favourite fanfictions are ones where the characters watch their show. Their reactions to it is hilarious and allowing them to see the changes in themselves is fun.

This leads on to my biggest wish...to be in one of those fan fictions. But being realistic and understanding the laws of physics, that will never happen because it's just made belief and fiction.

Thinking about it I would also not do much to the characters except sit on the side and watch them play around and interact.

(Okay okay maybe I would mess around with the plot a bit too.)

However, as we all know if you mess around with the plot around you end up changing everything, and in the end, you have no clue with what's going on.

Anyway, you are probably thinking, what the hell has this person got to do with this story and how does she fit in.

Well I'll tell you.

It was a lovely sunny Sunday Morning, and one of the hottest days in July. I was just coming back from getting my groceries from the local market when, as I was walking up the stairs to my condo I tripped.

I tripped that was all. However, it ended up with me finding myself in a room, covered in shadows, staring at a man in a black cape covering his face, with only his glowing red eyes showing. Kind of reminded me of a cat. He also had a huge black metal scythe covered in red dripping stuff (I'm guessing blood, but at the time I just ignored it) which kind of clued me in on to who he was.

"Death" I squeaked, staring into his none existent face and glowing red eyes. Sweat started to cling to me as I realised that bringing attention to myself was a big mistake. I should probably get up and run away as fast as I could. However, that brought another big problem. There was no doors or windows, only four walls surrounding me!

"Mrs Hycliff, I presume" was all Death spoke (I am unsure how to describe his voice as it was just frightening, and I never want to hear it again)

"I am here to offer you a choice and a second chance." Without waiting for me to reply Death just carried on.

"After your unfortunate accident, of falling down the stairs (hahaha), I have decided to give you one more chance at life and a single wish. You may decide where you want to go for your second life, and you have no restrictions for your wish. You may wish for immortality or endless amounts money. You may even wish to marry your life time crush. I don't care. Whatever you wish for will happen."

Did I just hear right, or was I getting a second chance at life and a wish?

Thinking over my options I didn't really want to live my life all over again (it was boring) and I wanted some adventure this time. So, I thought of all the fanfiction I had read. (You know where this is leading to). Specifically, the ones where the characters got to watch their own show and give their input in it.

I decided then and there that would be my wish. The only problem was asking Death if this was possible and if I was able to have all the characters, I wanted in one room and watch all the episodes of D Grey Man with me.

"That is possible" Death spoke up.

"Huh" was my intelligent reply. Did Death just read my mind or…

Cutting my thought off (Is that even possible?) Death spoke "You where mumbling out loud. But yes, it is possible for that to happen and it will be very enjoyable for me. Is that your wish?"

"Oh my God YES" I yelled; it was finally happening. No longer will my wish be fiction or a dream. It was finally coming true.

The room I was in suddenly glowed a bright white and I felt as if I was falling. I am unsure how long I was falling for just that it was a looooong time, till I fell into a seat.

"Where the hell am I" was the first thing I said as I got a good look at the room I was in.

The walls where covered grey marble with lights hanging from them and a ceiling which was so black you couldn't tell where it stopped. The room was full of plush seats and tables full of food.

In all honestly it looked like a cinema with a few major upgrades.

I started looking around the room to see if there was anything to give me a clue to where I was. After 30 minutes of searching I had found nothing except an envelope addressed to me.

Opening it, it read:

 _'Dear Mrs Hycliff,_

 _I have granted you your wish of watching D Grey Man with the characters._

 _Below is a list of names. Tick of who you want to be here._

 _I would also like to note that this is a one-time thing and that there will be no going back from now, so choose wisely._

 _Yours Sincerely_

 _Death'_

Looking over the list, I ticked of the following characters from it:

Black Order:

Allen Walker, Lenalee Lee, Komui Lee, Johnny Gill, Cross Marian, Lavi, Bookman, Yu Kanda, Arystar Krory, Miranda Lotto, Link

Noah:

The Earl, Tyki Mikk, Sheril Kamelot, Wisely Kamelot, Road Kamelot, Jasdero, Devit

Other:

Mana and Nea D Campbell.

Looking at the list I double checked that I had everyone that I wanted and placed it back in the envelope. I then posted it through the letter box I found earlier when I was looking around and waited. And waited. And waited. Honestly by this time I was starting to get a bit bored, so I sat down near the tables of food and started snacking on some of it. I liked the sushi.

All of the sudden there was a loud pop noise and I found myself looking at a mountain of people (characters?).

Straight after the sudden noise I heard multiple of people speaking at once.

"What's going on"

"Where are we"

"Exorcists"

"gyaaah it's the Noah"

"Moyashi get off me!"

"It's Allen. A-llen."

"KOMUI is this another one of your experiments?"

"Allen~"

"Excuse me" I spoke out.

"I bet this is your fault"

"Lavi put your hammer away"

"Excuse me!" I shouted. Still I was ignored.

Getting annoyed that they weren't listening to me, I stood up on a table and yelled very loudly "SHUT! UP!"

Quickly they quietened down, and all looked at me. It was quite intimidating in all honestly. I did not know if I was about to be killed or somethings else. I mean I did just drag them from whatever they were doing to this room just so I could watch their show with me.

"Now that you are all listening (finally), I will be able to tell you what's going on. Now, first of all it is my fault that you are here so..."

"Why bring us here then!?" Yelled Kanda interrupting me.

"Well if you shut up then I will be able to tell you."

"Haha Yuu-chan just got told off" chimed Lavi.

"I will kill you if you call me that again"

"Now before I was interrupted, I was going to say that we are about to watch your lives as a TV show and what has been happening up till this point. I may also show you a bit of the future if you are good. Now if you could please sit down so we may start watching."

Thankfully they all listened to me and sat down on some seat.

I found the remote and pressed play.

"Now before I was interrupted, I was going to explain what the situation is and give you some ground rules.

First of all, all of you are here to watch a show about your lives, which is popular in the dimension I am from. It is called -Man. I will show you up till the point in time you are at but if you are all well behaved ("I am not a dog") then I may or may not show you parts of the future."

After saying this I looked around the room at all of the characters I have brought to it and noticed many of them looked like they were about to murder me or where just plain confused with everything.

Quickly I explained the rules of the room.

"Before you do anything drastic, I am going to give you the rules of this room.

First no Noah and exorcist powers will work here.

Second no violence is tolerated. If you are caught fighting you will be put in the corner like a child.

Third food is unlimited so eat as much as you want (Allen).

That's all I can think of now. If I think of anything else, I will add to them, so you best be on your best behaviour."

I felt a lot safer after giving out the rules and mentioning that they where powerless.

Sitting down on one of the seats I got the TV remote and got ready the press play.

Noticing no one had moved or spoke I said "Sit down then. We can start from episode one: The Boy Who Hunts Akuma"

 **AUTHORS NOTES** **:**

Thank you for reading.

All comments will be appreciated.

I have started chapter two/episode one, so will try to get that finished as soon as possible.

WORDS: **1673**


End file.
